Almíbar
by SoomiPinks
Summary: -Disculpa, ¿puedo llevármelo? ribbit- Dabi solamente pudo levantar una ceja hacia arriba por la pregunta de la chica, aún enrojecida, no quitaba su mano del frasco de jarabe dulce, pero no podía matarla por eso. No le ha provocado nada. O eso creía. (Dabi x Tsuyu)


**.:Almíbar:.**

 _By: Monogatsumi_

...

Mientras los villanos estaban provocando la destrucción en el pequeño campamento, el chico de _Quirk_ de flamas azules estaba en camino para estar con algún pseudo héroe que matar. Las llamas estaban causando que el campo visual de todos estuviéramos terriblemente oscuro, haciendo que con suerte pudieran ver sus propias manos.

 **\- "Stain será vengado" -** este pensamiento pasaba continuamente por la cabeza del joven que tenía la piel quemada a la vez, así que la búsqueda en esa situación irónica.

Estaba pensando en pedir un doble que creara uno de sus clones, pero espontáneamente tenía ganas de ajusticiar a su modelo a seguir en prisión por sí mismo. Seguimos creando llamas oscuras y sintiendo el veneno en forma de gas que irradiaba ese chico de preparatoria. Mientras seguía en su camino escuchó los gritos psicóticos de la niña loca sangrienta, así que por un segundo se dio la libertad de curiosidad, encontrándose la con la rubia en un punto de acuchillar a una castaña.

 **-¿Qué quieres flamitas?** **-** preguntó Himiko con una sonrisa acérrima mientras pasaba el cuchillo por el estómago de la víctima, esta gritaba probablemente por el dolor o por el shock, pero a ninguno de los villanos les interesaba eso.

 **-Eso no te importa, Toga.** **-** respondió el joven. Más se encontró con algo que sí era de su importancia.

Una chica de cabello complejo que conocía estaba en el suelo, de espaldas a él. Se paralizó por unos instantes ...

No podía ser ...

Mientras la rubia estaba lamiendo la sangre que salía de la castaña ahora inconsciente, Dabi caminaba con el rostro indescriptible hacia la otra víctima. Esperaba que no fuera ella, no lo merecía.

Y ahí estaba. Esa chica con ademanes anfibios que había hablado con él días atrás.

Su amiga.

 **FIRE &FROG**

 _Como odiaba caminar entre muchas personas, no era tan sociable y eso lo aceptaba completamente; pero el ardor de su estómago le avisaba que necesitaba alimentarse. Ni loco iba a comer algo en la pseudotaberna de Shigaraki, quería continuar con su salud normal. Así que estaba de nuevo, entre esos tumultos de personas desagradables, que buscaba la fama y el dinero, mientras que en el supermercado se podía comer algo rápido._

 _Ya con eso sentía el sabor imaginario de las frutas endulzadas con jarabe, algo que no se esperaba de un villano, pero que era un placer culposo para él. Cuando estaba por tomar casualmente el ultimo frasco se encontró que alguien más también quería. Una mano considerablemente grande y clara había tomado el mango derecho del envase, mientras que el izquierdo._

 _Y en un segundo sus miradas chocaron._

 _El brillo azul de sus ojos se perdió ante la mirada negra, sin brillo, redondo y simple que la dueña de la mano tenía en su rostro levemente antropomórfico, de pronto las ventanas de la desconocida enrojecieron un poco. Dabi solo pudo levantar una ceja hacia arriba por la respuesta silenciosa de la chica, aún enrojecida, no quitaba su mano del frasco de almíbar, pero no podía matarla por eso. No le ha provocado nada._

 _O eso creía._

 _ **–Disculpa, ¿puedo llevármelo? ribbit–** digo la chica mientras se aferraba un poco más al almíbar. A Dabi eso le pareció estúpido y gracioso, un poco más de lo segundo que primero._

 _ **–Creo que yo lo voy a necesitar más, tengo hambre; rana. –** él pensaba que hablándole fuerte y viendo su apariencia, ella se alejaría rápidamente intimidada por su mirada. Lo que no sabía era que ella domaba bestias gritonas y explosivas, un comentario como ese hasta le parecía amable._

 _ **–¿No tienes la suficiente hambre para comprar algo más... sano? –** ese pequeño comentario activó algo en él, pero no estaba seguro de qué era exactamente._

 _Luego de una ligera discusión sobre comida sana y no sana por parte de la pequeña chica y el villano de las sombras, ambos pudieron escuchar como el estómago del chico rugía de forma amenazante. Esto le provocó a Dabi un poco de vergüenza, podría dejarle el envase para hacer otra cosa._

 _Podría utilizar más azúcar o jarabe de caramelo._

 _Podía hacer tantas cosas para que su conversación con esa antropomórfica chica concluyese..._

 _Pero no quería._

 _La chica desvió la vista intensa que tenía hacia la cubetita de plástico donde llevaba otros ingredientes a comprar, y una idea tanto peligrosa como estúpida cruzo por su mente anfibia._

 _ **–Según parece tú vas a hacer frutas endulzadas en almíbar, resulta que yo también. –** Ante tal comentario Dabi ya no sabía que decir. **–¿te parece almorzar algo más saludable y que lo compartamos en un postre?**_

 _No sabía si la chica era estúpida o suicida, no se le invita a un desconocido a comer, menos si tiene una pinta con él. Pero su estómago rugió una vez más y por los pozos negros de sus ojos sin pupila, no se pudo negar. Pronto se encontraron en la residencia de la chica, por lo que pudo ver él, se apellida Asui._

 _La chica más pronto de que tarde invitó a su "nuevo amigo" a acomodarse donde quisiera mientras esperaba, sin embargo, él, con una pizca de incomodidad fue tras ella a la cocina, así miraba el alrededor sin verse sospechoso._

 _ **–Por cierto, me llamo Tsuyu Asui, puedes decirme Tsuyu-chan, ribbit –** dijo la chica mientras preparaba los alimentos. Dabi, sintiendo algo extraño que lo empujaba a responder dijo:_

 _ **–Me quedo con "rana", me dicen Dabi. –** la chica al no verlo directamente sólo sonrió con simpleza mientras otro pequeño rubor pasaba por su cara; el chico la miraba extrañado por su comportamiento tan... normal ante un presunto asesino. **–¿No tienes miedo que te haga daño sin nadie cerca?**_

 _La chica rana, siguió limpiando las verduras como si no fuera con ella, pero segundos después le respondió:_

 _ **–Un precio razonable por un plato de frutas en jarabe, ribbit... ¿no lo crees?**_

 _Esa simple, estúpida y pequeña respuesta provocó algo en el asesino, algo tan simple como increíble..._

 _Una sonrisa._

 **FIRE &FROG**

 **–Dabi, no se supone que debías ir a matar héroes por ahí? –** preguntó la rubia mientras utilizaba su arma para drenar la sangre de la víctima, esa chica ya no tendría salvación. Éste al no responderle vio con más claridad él porque estaba ahí, era por esa chica rana.

Atando cabos rápidamente Toga se sonrojó aceleradamente por la situación, vaya, esa de Dabi flamitas locas no se la esperaba. Sonrió psicóticamente y mantuvo silencio mientras la máquina seguía con sus labores y suspiró.

 ** _–"Tengo suerte de no haberla asesinado."_**

 **–Más te vale que no le hayas hecho daño, loca. –** sentenció el azabache mientras tomaba a la chica rana entre sus hombros y llamaba mediante su celular a Kurogiri, personalmente el no deseaba que Tsuyu sufriera más, y es probable que muchos vayan a morir esa noche.

 **-Una cosa más, Muscular y tú quedan a cargo.** **-** tras escuchar un gritillo de alegría por parte de la chica, Dabi se aleja con su amiga, no la dejará sola a manos de sus compañeros villanos.

La mantendrá en un lugar seguro, regresará a cumplir la verdad de Stain y llevará a Bakugō Katsuki con All for One.

Sólo espera que su adorable amiga lo perdone.

...

 **HISTORIA TERMINADA.**

 **Gracias por leer esta locura.**


End file.
